warszawawikiaorg-20200214-history
Historia w XVIII wieku
Warszawa w XVIII wieku – na początku wieku miasto znacznie podupadło w wyniku wojny północnej, jednak kolejni królowie starali się podnieść je na nogi. Szczególnie duże znaczenie miał dopiero okres po 1764 roku, kiedy to król Stanisław August Poniatowski, chcąc zreformować Polskę rozwijał także Warszawę. Działania reformatorskie nie podobały się jednak państwom ościennych, które po uchwaleniu Konstytucji 3 Maja i następnie insurekcji kościuszkowskiej dokonały w 1795 roku podziału ziem polskich między siebie. Wszystkie te wydarzenia miały miejsce między 1701 a 1795 rokiem. Warszawa saska Okres panowania Sasów to dla Warszawy okres trudny, gdzie narastający chaos i potęgująca się władza szlachecka prowadziła powoli do upadku I Rzeczypospolitej. Mimo to Warszawa czasów saskich doczekała się jednego znacznego osiągnięcia urbanistycznego, jakim jest oś saska wraz z pałacem Saskim i Ogrodem Saskim. Wojna północna Król August II Mocny zasiadł na polskim tronie dopiero w połowie 1697 roku po trwającym ponad rok bezkrólewiu. Po początkowo spokojnym okresie król August II Mocny zaangażował się w wojnę północną przeciwko Szwecji, i choć I Rzeczypospolita początkowo była neutralna, to w 1702 roku wojska szwedzkie wkroczyły do Polski, wkrótce zajęły nie tylko Warszawę, ale i Kraków. Z ich inicjatywy w 1704 roku zawiązana została konfederacja warszawska, która będąc wymierzoną przeciwko Augustowi II Mocnemu ogłosiła królem Stanisława Leszczyńskiego. Tym samym I Rzeczypospolita formalnie znalazła się w stanie wojny ze Szwecją. Warszawa, choć zajęta, została jedynie złupiona, a jej zabudowania bez większych zniszczeń przetrwały okupację szwedzką. right|thumb|250px|Plan miasta w [[1705 roku]] Dla ochrony konfederacji do Warszawy przybył fiński generał Karl Nieroth, który rozbił swój obóz gdzieś pomiędzy współczesną Agrykolą a Górnośląską. Tymczasem do Warszawy znad Bugu zbliżały się wojska saskiego generała Otto Arnolda von Paykulla, które po zwycięstwie pod Kazuniem skierowały się w stronę Warszawy. 30 lipca 1705 roku naprzeciw wyszedł im gen. Nieroth, jednak oczekując rywala w rejonie Faworów nie doczekał się bitwy i powrócił do obozowiska. Wojska saskie podeszły pod miasto nocą, rozbijając się w rejonie Czystego, na lewym brzegu Drny. Wojska szwedzkie wymaszerowały z Warszawy rano i zajęły pozycje na prawym brzegu Drny, w okolicy dzisiejszych ulic Okopowej i Towarowej. Pierwszy polski atak rozpoczął się około 8 rano i po zajęciu Wielopola wypchnął okupujące Warszawę szwedzkie wojsko poza Arsenał przy ulicy Długiej. Tymczasem na drugim skrzydle do kontrofensywy wyruszyły wojska gen. Nierotha spychając siły polsko-saskie w kierunku Górc. Tak samo potoczyły się walki w rejonie Czystego i Odolan, a Szwedzi zepchnęli rywali z dala od Warszawy. Bitwa wzmocniła szwedzkie panowanie w Warszawie, dzięki czemu już 4 października 1705 roku w kolegiacie św. Jana Chrzciciela koronowany na polskiego króla został Stanisław Leszczyński. W 1706 roku na mocy pokoju w Altranstädt August II Mocny zrzekł się polskiej korony. Powrót Augusta II do władzy right|thumb|250px|[[August II Mocny]] Dopiero po porażce pod Połtawą w 1709 roku Szwedzi opuścili polskie ziemie, w tym i Warszawę, spustoszoną zresztą nie tylko przez wojnę, ale i przez morowe powietrze, które nawiedziło miasto w 1708 roku. August II Mocny, jak gdyby nigdy nic, powrócił do Warszawy i ponownie objął władzę królewską, jednocześnie zaś Stanisław Leszczyński udał się na zesłanie. Dopiero w 1712 roku zawarto umowę, która faktycznie przywracała poprzedniego króla do władzy, choć Stanisław Leszczyński nie stracił tytułu królewskiego. Wraz z Augustem II, który próbował uczynić z Warszawy nowoczesne miasto rezydencjonalne na miarę Europy, przybyli sascy architekci: Joachim Daniel Jauch, Jan Zygmunt Deybel oraz Karol Fryderyk Pöppelmann, którzy zaprojektowali zaproponowaną przez króla oś saską, której głównym obiektem stał się pałac Saski powstały z przebudowanego pałacu Morsztynów. Przed pałacem powstał reprezentacyjny dziedziniec ze stajniami i koszarami, a z tyłu zaś rozległy ogród. Oś otwierała brama wiodąca od Krakowskiego Przedmieścia. Król był też inicjatorem budowy pałacu Błękitnego, wzniesionego dla swojej córki Anny Orzelskiej, oraz innych obiektów: Kanału Piaseczyńskiego, Drogi Kalwaryjskiej oraz Alei Gwardii. Król przyczynił się swoim działaniem także do nadania znanej do dziś nazwy jednemu z warszawskich osiedli – zasiedlone głównie przez holenderskich osadników prawe brzegi Wisły wydzierżawił na trzydzieści lat tworząc tam miejsce zabaw oraz popularnych festynów, gdzie znajdowały się huśtawki, karuzele, kapele, karczmy, stragany czy jadłodajnie, które przyciągały rzesze mieszkańców miasta. Tym samym znany dotychczas jako Kawcza Kępa bądź Kępa Olenderska obszar zyskał nową nazwę – Saska Kępa. Wojna o polska koronę Król August II Mocny zmarł na Zamku Królewskim 1 lutego 1733 roku w wyniku odnowienia dawnej rany. Pochowano go na krakowskim Wawelu, jednak w warszawskim kościele kapucynów spoczęły jego wnętrzności. Sytuację tę postanowił wykorzystać Stanisław Leszczyński, który przybył do Warszawy na elekcję i tutaj, na terenie wsi Wola dnia 12 września został wybrany przez szlachtę królem polskim. Niezadowolona z rozwoju sytuacji Rosja wprowadziła do Polski swoje wojska, które dotarły na Pragę 29 września. Pod ich osłoną 5 października we wsi Kamion wybrano na króla Augusta III. Po jego ukoronowaniu w Krakowie wybuchła wojna o sukcesją polską, gdzie oprócz stronników poszczególnych władców starły się wojska francuskie i rosyjskie. W wyniku niekorzystnego rozwoju sytuacji Stanisław Leszczyński zbiegł do Królewca, gdzie w 1736 roku abdykował. Rządy Augusta III right|thumb|250px|[[Collegium Nobilium]] Za rządów Augusta III pojawiło się w Warszawie kilka istotnych inicjatyw, które rzutowały potem na dalszy rozwój kulturalny Rzeczypospolitej. Pierwszą z nich było założone w 1740 roku przez Stanisława Konarskiego Collegium Nobilium, czyli szkoła, która miała za zadanie wychować przyszłych kierowników państwa w duchu obywatelskim i patriotycznym. Inną szkołą było założone przy ulicy Długiej Collegium Varsoviense. Obie te szkoły w znacznym stopniu przyczyniły się do rozwoju młodzieży oraz zaznajomienia jej z aktualnymi problemami społeczno-ekonomicznymi kraju. Wzrosło znaczenie badań naukowych oraz dostępu do wiedzy, co udowodnili bracia Załuscy udostępniając w 1747 roku szerokiej publiczności Bibliotekę Załuskich. right|thumb|250px|[[Franciszek Bieliński]] Szczególnie istotną inicjatywą, zapoczątkowaną w Warszawie w 1740 roku z inicjatywy marszałka wielkiego koronnego Franciszka Bielińskiego, było utworzenie Komisji Brukowej. Sam marszałek Bieliński w sposób staranny i sprawiedliwy wprowadzał w stolicy porządek, a będąca jego oczkiem w głowie Komisja Brukowa znacznie podnosiła stan higieniczny miasta. Z jej inicjatywy do 1761 roku brukiem wyłożono około 3/4 warszawskich ulic, ponadto stworzono dokładny plan miasta, skanalizowano miasta, wybudowano nowe mosty nad licznymi potokami, a także skontrolowano kupców i ceny. Działania Komisji Brukowej postanowiono upamiętnić poprzez figurę św. Jana Nepomucena, jaką ustawiono na placu Trzech Krzyży. Marszałek Franciszek Bieliński przyczynił się też do rozwoju miasta zakładając jurydykę Bielino z rynkiem i arterią północ-południe. Ponadto z inicjatywy króla Augusta III kontynuowano rozbudowę osi saskiej, a jednym z najważniejszych nowych obiektów była wybudowana w 1748 roku w Ogrodzie Saskim Operalnia, będąca pierwszym publicznym teatrem z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Obcojęzyczny repertuar nie przypadł jednak do gustu warszawiakom, wobec czego często na przedstawienia trzeba było gości zapraszać siłą, co doprowadziło do rozpowszechnienie się powiedzonka Warszawa nie Drezno, tu batami na teatrum pędzić nie będą. Miasto rozwinęło się, powstało wiele nowych budowli, jednak liczba mieszkańców zmieniła się nieznacznie. W 1754 roku Warszawa liczyła około 25 tysięcy mieszkańców. Warszawa stanisławowska right|thumb|250px|''Targ na Pradze'', obraz [[Jan Piotr Norblin|Jana Piotra Norblina]] right|thumb|250px|Sala Tronowa na [[Zamek Królewski|Zamku Królewskim, gdzie przyjmowani byli najważniejsi goście Stanisława Augusta Poniatowskiego]] Król August III zmarł 5 października 1763 roku w Dreźnie, pojawiła się więc konieczność dokonania wyboru nowego władcy. Jeszcze za życia poprzedniego króla rodzina Czartoryskich dogadała się z Rosją i Prusami w sprawie wprowadzenia na tron osoby im przychylnej przy pomocy wojsk rosyjskich, a wybór padł na kochanka carycy Katarzyny II, stolnika litewskiego Stanisława A. Poniatowskiego, co miało gwarantować jego uległość wobec Rosji. Wyboru króla dokonano 7 września, a koronowania go w kolegiacie św. Jana dokonano 25 września 1764 roku. Była to pierwsza królewska koronacja dokonana w Warszawie. Konfederacja barska Narzucony przez Rosję kandydat nie podobał się niektórym przedstawicielom szlachty. Szczególną kością niezgody stało się silnie promowane przez Rosję zjednanie praw wyznawców wszystkich religii, do którego doprowadzono pod w latach 1767-1768 ustanawiając 26 lutego "prawa kardynalne", a 24 lutego Traktat o wieczystej przyjaźni z Rosją. Wydarzenia te stały się podstawą do zwołania 29 lutego 1768 roku w Barze na Podolu konfederacji zawiązanej przeciwko królowi oraz jego opiekunce, carycy Katarzynie II. Powstanie objęło wkrótce większą część kraju, a do jego stłumienia wezwano wojska rosyjskie. Po dwóch latach walk 13 października 1770 roku konfederaci w Preszowie ogłosili akt detronizacji Stanisława Augusta Poniatowskiego i wprowadzenie bezkrólewia. Król przebywał jednak bez przeszkód w Warszawie. Niepokoje na własnej skórze odczuł jednak 3 listopada 1771 roku, kiedy to wracając z odwiedzin w pałacu Paca u zbiegu Miodowej z Senatorską został napadnięty i porwany przez konfederatów, którzy wywieźli go w kierunku Marymontu. Król nie stracił jednak zimnej krwi i kiedy został sam na sam o jednym z porywaczy, Janem Kuźmą, namówił go na swoje uwolnienie. Miało to miejsce na drodze ku wsi Buraków. Po kilku godzinach Stanisław August Poniatowski powrócił do zamku, porywaczy skazano na śmierć, poza jednym Kuźmą, który poszedł na wygnanie. Choć walki trwały jeszcze do 1772 roku, to porwanie króla Stanisława Augusta Poniatowskiego stało się przyczyną do I rozbioru Polski, gdyż obce mocarstwa uznały to wydarzenie za dowód słabości Rzeczypospolitej. Akt podpisano 5 sierpnia 1772 roku, dokument zaś potwierdził polski Sejm Rozbiorowy, zwołany na Zamku Królewskim w 1773 roku. Dnia 18 września 1773 roku sejm potwierdził rozbiór, jednak obradował aż do 1775 roku. Jedną z jego decyzji było także utworzenie Komisji Edukacji Narodowej 14 października 1773 roku. Próba reformy kulturalnej right|thumb|250px|''[[Szkoła Rycerska, obraz Zygmunta Vogla]] Nowy król, wszechstronnie wykształcony, zapragnął zreformować swoją Ojczyznę oraz Warszawę jako jedno z najważniejszych miast Rzeczypospolitej. Pierwszą istotną inicjatywą było założenie 15 marca 1765 roku Szkoły Rycerskiej, umieszczonej w Pałacu Kazimierzowskim. Król łożył na ten cel pieniądze zarówno z własnej kasy, jak i z budżetu państwa, dzięki czemu co roku można było wykształcić około 200 kadetów niezbędnych wówczas polskiej armii. Ponadto król próbował dokonać reformy monetarnej, czego efektem było otworzenie w 1766 roku mennicy państwowej. Wraz z Ignacym Krasickim oraz Franciszkiem Bohomolcem założył tygodnik ''Monitor, który redagowany był w duchu tolerancji religijnej, racjonalizmu i naprawy społecznej, potępiając m.in. pijaństwo, próżniactwo czy fanatyzm religijny. W 1773 roku powstała także Komisja Edukacji Narodowej, która dokonała reformy polskiego szkolnictwa. Brakiem podręczników zajęło się założone w 1775 roku Towarzystwo do Ksiąg Elementarnych. right|thumb|250px|''[[Rynek Nowego Miasta, obraz Canaletta]] Król stawiał nie tylko na kształcenie nowych, światłych obywateli, ale także sprowadzał doświadczonych artystów zza granicy. Nowe gmachy dla Warszawy wznosili tacy architekci jak Szymon Bogumił Zug, Dominik Merlini, Efraim Szreger czy Jan Chrystian Kamsetzer, otaczające je ogrody projektował choćby Jan Chrystian Szuch, a rzeźby do nowych obiektów wykonywali Andrzej Le Brun czy Franciszek Pinck. Stanisław August Poniatowski postanowił pozostawić po sobie także widoki ówczesnej Warszawy – najważniejszym twórcą tej epoki był Canaletto, który stworzył 25 wedut, ale obrazy tworzyli także Marcello Bacciarelli, Jan Chrzciciel Lampi czy Józef Grassi. Okres jego rządów to także okres końca epoki barokowej i początku nowej epoki, klasycyzmu, który w przypadku Warszawy nabrał specjalnych cech, przez co jest on często nazywany "stylem stanisławowskim". Król dawał znakomity przykład innym magnatom, którzy chcąc nadążyć za Najjaśniejszym Panem także modernizowali swoje posiadłości oraz uzupełniali biblioteki i zbiory o nowe pozycje. Często byli to nie tylko arystokraci, ale i bankierzy czy kupcy – do nich należał choćby pałac Blanka czy pałac Teppera. Okres stanisławowski to także narodziny Teatru Narodowego, gdyż 19 listopada 1765 roku w operalni w Ogrodzie Saskim miała miejsce premiera ''Natrętów Józefa Bielawskiego. Kolejne lata przynosiły coraz więcej przedstawień polskich twórców. Rozwój społeczny Za panowania króla Stanisława Augusta Poniatowskiego zaczęto kłaść pierwsze podwaliny pod stołeczność miasta Warszawy. Powstało wiele nowych domów bankowych, manufaktur, domów handlowych, rozwinęło się rzemiosło, a co za tym idzie, zwiększyło się liczba wykwalifikowanych rzemieślników. Poza drobnymi handlarzami, wyrobnikami zwiększyła się także liczba służby domowej, która w pewnym momencie wynosiła nawet 25% całej ludności miasta. Utworzył się także zalążek burżuazji i inteligencji pod postacią urzędników, oficjeli, lekarzy czy nauczycieli, wywodzących się zarówno ze szlachty, jak i z mieszczaństwa. Przyczynił się do tego także rozwój edukacji. Dzięki szybkiemu rozwojowi miasta znacznie zwiększyła się liczba mieszkańców Warszawy. W 1764 roku mieszkało tutaj około 30 tysięcy osób, natomiast w 1794 roku liczbę mieszkańców określano już na około 100 tysięcy osób. W XVIII wieku zaczęła się również wykształcać gwara warszawska. Rozwój miasta right|thumb|250px|[[Ulica Agrykola|Most na Agrykoli]] Rozwój kulturalny oraz wzrost liczby ludności pociągnął za sobą rozwój miasta jako całości. Przede wszystkim wytyczono oraz uregulowano około 11 kilometrów traktów jezdnych, przede wszystkim w rejonach dzisiejszej Woli, Muranowa, Mirowa, Żoliborza oraz Powiśla, powstały takie ulice jak , , , , czy . Niektóre z nich miały istotne znaczenie – przykładowo stawała się traktem wylotowych w kierunku zachodnim. Rozwijać zaczęła się północna dzielnica, dla której zaczęto używać nazwy Żoliborz. Granice miasta zostały zaś określone w 1770 roku poprzez usypanie tak zwanych Okopów Lubomirskiego. Ich powstanie wiąże się z osobą marszałka wielkiego koronnego, Stanisława Lubomirskiego, który chcąc ochronić miasto przed nadciągającą zarazą nakazał usypanie wokół miasta wałów o łącznej długości 12 kilometrów. Dzięki temu łatwiej było kontrolować wszystkich wjeżdżających i wyjeżdżających z miasta. Okopami objęto także Pragę, Golędzinów i Skaryszew. Sam król Stanisław August Poniatowski stał się inicjatorem rozwoju poprzez zakładanie jurydyk: na Powiślu z jego inicjatywy powstało miasteczko Stanisławów, a wkrótce królewską własnością stał się także Mariensztat. Szczególnie istotnym dokonaniem króla był jednak inny obiekt. Zanim jeszcze Stanisław August Poniatowski został królem objął w posiadanie Zamek Ujazdowski oraz Łazienki Lubomirskiego, na których podstawie wytyczył Oś Stanisławowską łączącą Zamek Ujazdowski wzdłuż dzisiejszych ulic Nowowiejskiej, i (tzw. Droga Królewska) z Wolą z siecią gwiaździstych placów (m.in. , , ). Obok stworzył założenie pałacowo-parkowe Łazienki Królewskie z przebudowanym pałacem na Wodzie na czele. Swoją część włożył także do przebudowanego Zamku Królewskiego, którego kompleks powiększono o pałac pod Blachą. Powstawało coraz więcej kamienic oraz zakładów przemysłowych, a w 1775 roku na wysokości ul. Bednarskiej powstał most pontonowy. Ważną kwestią stało się także rozwiązanie problemu cmentarzy, które dotychczas znajdowały się w granicach miasta obok kościołów parafialnych, a które coraz częściej postrzegano jako źródło wszelakich chorób. I choć mieszkańców trudno było do tego pomysłu przekonać, to w 1781 roku udało się założyć Cmentarz Świętokrzyski, a w 1790 roku, na terenach podarowanych przez Melchiora Szymanowskiego założono Cmentarz Powązkowski. Tuż obok niego, na pobliskich Powązkach znajdowało się romantyczne założenie ogrodowe Czartoryskich, które jednak, w przeciwieństwie do cmentarza, nie przetrwało do naszych czasów. Próba reformy Rzeczypospolitej right|thumb|250px|[[Sejm Czteroletni]] Wszelkie królewskie reformy dążyły w jednym kierunku – naprawy Rzeczypospolitej, zdominowanej przez szlachtę i jej "święte prawo" do liberum veto. Taki stan rzeczy był na rękę sąsiadom Polski, wobec czego coraz mniej chętnie patrzyli oni na reformy dokonywane przez króla Stanisława Augusta Poniatowskiego. Szansę na znaczne reformy kraju przyniosła zła sytuacja międzynarodowa Rosji, wobec czego caryca Katarzyna II zgodziła się na zwołanie w Warszawie sejmu, którego jednym z zadań było zwiększenie polskiej armii do 100 tysięcy osób, dzięki czemu miała ona pomóc Rosji w wojnie z Turcją. Marszałkiem Sejmu był Stanisław Małachowski. Sejm, nazwanym potem Sejmem Czteroletnim, inspirowany przez wydarzenia rewolucyjne we Francji, zaczęło wprowadzać coraz bardziej rewolucyjne zmiany. Duży wpływ na nie miało także warszawskie mieszczaństwo z prezydentem Janem Dekertem na czele, który wespół z przedstawicielem posłów, Hugonem Kołłątajem, w 1789 roku doprowadził do podpisania porozumienia znanego jako Akt zjednoczenia miast. Kolejne istotne wydarzenia to czarna procesja poprowadzona przez Jana Dekerta 18 kwietnia 1791 roku oraz wprowadzone tego samego dnia Prawo o miastach, które scalało wszystkie otaczające Warszawę jurydyki w jedno miasto. Dwa miesiące później, 30 czerwca, wprowadzono podział miasta na cyrkuły. Szczególnie istotne dla przyszłości Rzeczypospolitej okazały się jednak wydarzenia z 3 maja 1791 roku, kiedy to wykorzystano fakt, że wielu posłów nie powróciło jeszcze z przerwy wielkanocnej, przyjęto Konstytucję 3 maja. Przyjęto ją w warunkach bliskich zamachowi stanu, co spotkało się ze sprzeciwem, jednak nie przeszkodziło w zaprzysiężeniu ustawy zasadniczej. Jej uchwalenie stało się pretekstem dla Rosji do uderzenia na Polskę, która zainspirowała zawiązanie wiosną 1792 roku konfederacji w Targowicy. Konfederaci zwrócili się o pomoc do Rosji, która zaatakowała Polskę 18 maja 1792 roku. Walki zakończyły się dla kraju II rozbiorem Polski w 1793 roku. Upadek Rzeczypospolitej right|thumb|250px|''Wieszanie zdrajców na Rynku Starego Miasta w Warszawie'', obraz [[Jan Piotr Norblin|Jana Piotra Norblina]] right|thumb|250px|[[Antoni Madaliński]] Wkrótce po rozbiorze zarówno w istniejącej jeszcze części Rzeczypospolitej, jak i na emigracji zawiązały się ruchy oporu mające na celu walkę o suwerenność Polski oraz przywrócenie konstytucji. W Warszawie tworzyła się konspiracja polityczna. Szykowano spisek, w którym brał udział między innymi Tadeusz Kościuszko i Hugo Kołłątaj, a który został jednak wykryty wiosną 1794 roku przez rosyjskiego ambasadora Osipa Igelströma, co znacznie przyspieszyło bieg wypadków. Jego decyzja z 21 lutego o zmniejszeniu polskiej armii stała się bezpośrednią przyczyną wybuchu insurekcji kościuszkowskiej. Za datę rozpoczęcia walk uznaje się 12 marca, kiedy to w Ostrołęce zbuntował się generał Antoni Madaliński, oficjalnie zaś odbyło się 24 marca na krakowskim rynku, gdzie Tadeusz Kościuszko złożył przysięgę i gdzie odczytano akt powstania. Pierwsze zwycięstwo pod Racławicami spowodowało, że do walki 17 kwietnia 1794 roku włączył się lud Warszawy, dowodzony przez Jana Kilińskiego wypędził z miasta carski garnizon wojska, a broniący się w pałacu Morsztynów Osip Igelström musiał zbiec z Warszawy. To wydarzenie przeszło do historii jako insurekcja warszawska. Insurekcja kościuszkowska odnosiła sukcesy na Litwie, gdzie dowodził gen. Jakub Jasiński, na warszawskim Rynku Starego Miasta powieszono zaś kilku uczestników konfederacji targowickiej, uważanych za zdrajców, co miało miejsce 9 maja. Wkrótce jednak do walk po stronie rosyjskiej przystąpili Prusacy, co zaczęło przeważać szalę zwycięstwa na drugą stronę. Jeszcze 28 czerwca na rynku zawiśli kolejni konfederaci, a już 13 lipca rozpoczęło się oblężenie Warszawy. Dobrze ufortyfikowane pozycje zajęły wojska gen. Józefa Zajączka i dopiero 26 sierpnia wojskom nieprzyjacielskim udało się zająć Wawrzyszew i Góry Szwedzkie, kolejne natarcia odbiły się jednak o wojska w Powązkach i Marymoncie. Na wieść o wybuchu 6 września powstania w Wielkopolsce wojska pruskie i rosyjskie odstąpiły od oblężenia miasta. Po upadku Wilna dnia 12 sierpnia Jakub Jasiński zarządził odwrót w kierunku Warszawy. Kolejne wydarzenia przechylały szalę zwycięstwa na rzecz Rosjan, a kluczowe okazało się ich zwycięstwo pod Maciejowicami w dniach 9-10 października. Wówczas Tadeusz Kościuszko dostał się do niewoli, a nowym naczelnikiem powstania został Tomasz Wawrzecki. Wojska rosyjskie skierowały się na Pragę, gdzie doszły 4 listopada i dokonały skutecznego ataku zakończonego rzezią mieszkańców, zwaną Rzezią Pragi. Następnego dnia skapitulowały wojska broniące Warszawy. Ostatnie jednostki powstańcze rozwiązano 16 listopada. Jeszcze w czasie trwania insurekcji kościuszkowskiej zapadła decyzja o ostatecznym wymazaniu Rzeczypospolitej Obojga Narodów z mapy Europy, co de facto wydarzyło się 24 października 1795 roku uzgodnieniem przez władców Rosji, Niemiec i Austrii traktatu o trzecim rozbiorze Polski. Warszawa weszła w skład Królestwa Prus, a król Stanisław August Poniatowski emigrował do Grodna. Zobacz też * Warszawa w XVII wieku * Konfederacja warszawska * Bitwa warszawska 1705 roku * Porwanie Stanisława Augusta Poniatowskiego * Czarna procesja * Insurekcja kościuszkowska * Insurekcja warszawska * Oblężenie Warszawy 1794 roku * Rzeź Pragi * Warszawa pod zaborami Kategoria:Historia według okresu